The Primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is the exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the 1997 annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. In order for ASPO to provide a high quality program and to continue to grow and increase its self-sufficiency, some level of outside support is necessary. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, the Executive Board of ASPO has established a policy whereby invited speakers are offered an honorarium in lieu of expenses (only) for their participation, with the amount varying depending upon the distance they must travel to the conference city. The 1997 meeting will be in New Orleans, Louisiana, March 23-25, 1997. In recent years approximately 250 participants have attended the annual meeting. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved in cancer prevention, - and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. The meeting will be held in the conference facilities of the Royal Sonesta Hotel in New Orleans. The meeting is focused on three symposia: 1) "Phoods and Phytochemicals" ; 2) "Managed Care: Implications for Prevention"; and 3) "Updates and Controversies in Cancer Genetics". Breakfast meetings will be reserved for "late-breaking" topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. Those receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology, Biomarkers and Prevention.. The 25 top ranked abstracts will be presented orally during paper sessions. It is anticipated that approximately 55 posters will be presented during the poster session. An award will be given for the best poster. Journal advertisements, posters and direct mail will be used to publicize the meeting.